My One, My Only!
by loves-wrath
Summary: This is a romance based story, set when wyatt is 18 and chris 17, piper and leo have had a reunion and their love is stronger than ever. please read and review, this is my first ever fanfic so please be kind.
1. Together, at last!

Chapter One  
  
Piper rolled over in bed to see the man she loved, the man that had left her 19 years previously.  
  
I can't believe this has happened, I love Leo and I understand why he left but why did I let him back into my heart she thought to herself, She felt a hand brush a stray hair out of her face and she looked into the eyes of her ex-husband.  
  
"I love you Piper" he said, not sure whether the new day would bring all her doubt back, she had been so upset the previous night, tears had flown like rivers from her eyes but as always he had been the only one able to help her. Leo had came back last night and Piper took him back, she knew she shouldn't, she knew her son's would not be happy about this, but for once in her life she had to do something that was for her, and not for anybody else.  
  
"I love you too Leo...........Just don't ever leave me again" piper pleaded, she looked into his sparkling blue eyes, the same blue eyes her son Wyatt had, she could see so much of Leo in her son's.  
  
Looking into her gorgeous brown eyes, his heart jumped he was in Love with Piper, her eyes were like pools and he was drowning in them. He had watched her over the years, saw how brilliant she was with their children, saw how well she had raised them. His heart was breaking every time he saw her cry at night but he could never get back to her, every time he tried to orb down to play with his son's or to help out on a deamon attack the elders had interfered so he could not go near them, he was left to watched from a distance, never able to hug his wife or kiss away her tears, never able to help Wyatt and Chris with their homework. Until last night.  
  
As was becoming routine with Piper she was in her bedroom holding a picture from the day Chris was born, the day Leo left. She was smiling at the picture, she and Leo were so happy, Leo was holding Wyatt and she was holding a newborn Chris. The tears flooded back as she remembered how Leo left shortly after that picture was taken, it was all she had left of him.  
  
Leo had, as he always did when she was upset, tried to orb to her side, to take her in his arms and kiss away her tears, only this time was different he managed to orb there he orbed in behind her unnoticed.  
  
"Piper?" he said warily, she turned around and looked at him she got onto her knees and put her arms around Leo's neck, burying her head into his shoulder in tears.  
  
"Leo....why?......why are you here?" she asked between sobs, she rested in his arms slowly relaxing to his touch and taking his familiar scent.  
  
That night had been a long one for Piper and Leo. Leo explained everything to Piper, and they cried, and hugged, Leo was ecstatic at being able to hold her in his arms again her slender form against his body, her lips on his.  
  
And that is how they spent the night together in Pipers bed holding each other, as if the their life depended on it, they never wanted to leave each other alone.  
  
Snapping back to reality after reminiscing the events of the night before. "Promise me you're back for good Leo........" she asked him, resting in the comfort of his arms. 


	2. at the Manor

Chapter Two  
  
"I promise" he said, although he was wary of the truth in it, although he meant it he was not sure how he had come back or why. There had to be a reason for the elders letting Leo come back, now he just needed to figure it out, he was still their whitelighter so maybe it had something to do with his whitelighter duties, but he doubted it.  
  
Ever since Piper and Leo met there had been constant deamon battles, Leo constantly helping them out until the day Chris was born, the day Leo had killed Gideon. But somehow after Gideon was killed the Charmed Ones powers multiplied and No deamons dared to attack and the ones that did were vanquished with ease.  
  
The events of that day were flashing through his head, Wyatt being kidnapped, Chris dying in his arms, Chris being born. That was the night Leo and Piper had decided to give their relationship another go, as they kissed the Elders had orbed Leo out against his will and never let him back, until now.  
  
After about a half hour of them lying in bed holding each other and sharing gentle kisses Leo and Piper decided to get up.  
  
Leo and Piper were sitting at the table eating some Pancakes which Piper had made when the familiar tingling of orbs was heard as Chris orbed in.  
  
The youngest of Piper and Leo's Children took one look at his dad before turning to his mother.  
  
"Mum, who's that?" he asked, Chris had never known his father, never had any pictures of him, Wyatt did though and when they were children Wyatt and Chris would sit and look through them until the jealousy became to much for Chris and he stopped asking about his father.  
  
He looked at this man sitting next to his mother, Maybe he is a cousin or something as he sure does look a lot like Wyatt, he thought to himself noticing the uncanny resemblance between his brother an the stranger.  
  
Piper took a deep breath and motioned for Chris to sit down, he did so.  
  
"Chris, this is your father" she explained, Leo's face broke out into a smile, he looked at Piper with such a look of joy in her face that she couldn't help smiling too.  
  
"My what?" Chris was furious "I do not have a father, I do not consider someone who left the second they saw me a father" He was becoming upset, why had his mother let this man into their house, into his house, He had taken one look at his son and orbed out never coming back, Chris had always blamed himself for his father leaving, for Wyatt and his mothers pain, had he been such a terrible person that his father left the second he saw him.  
  
Leo's happiness faded at his son's attitude." Chris, why would you say that, I never left because of you, I love you so much you are my son" He could never put into words how much his family meant for him and his heart was breaking at his son's rejection of him.  
  
"Chris, I know how much pain your father leaving has caused us, but you have to believe him, he never left because of you, it was the elders that took him from us" Piper was trying her best to talk some sense into her son although she knew he would take a while to accept the situation, she held Leos hand trying to comfort him, she knew this was a lot for both of them. "where is Wyatt?" she asked Chris knowing that he would probably take this a lot better than Chris but he still needed to be here to understand it.  
  
"He isn't here" Chris answered his mother rather bluntly. 


	3. The Meaning of Love

Chapter Three  
  
Piper sighed at her son's refusal to accept his father, "Chris please calm down and listen to us" she begged, "you're father loves you and your brother and he never meant to leave you, it was something that happened against his will, he was not allowed back into our lives, blocked by magic, blocked by the magic of the Elders"  
  
"MAGIC!!!!!!!!!!! After all we have done for magic and all that you, Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Paige, have done for magic, this is how they repay us?" Chris was still furious only now his reasons had changed. His whole life Chris had grown up thinking that his father left because of him when actually he had left because of magic, well screw magic he thought to himself, why should the elders be able to mess with families like this, the family of the charmed ones. Of all people why his family?  
  
Back at his girlfriend Jessica's apartment Wyatt was just wakening up, Jess's parents were been away for the weekend so Jess had invited Wyatt over, as he looked at the sleeping form next to him his heart bounced, like the fluttering of a butterflies wings, and as he touched her face to brush her hair aside it was as if electricity had been shot up from his finger tips, Wyatt was serious about Jess and he knew it he loved her although his family often doubted his ability to be truly in love with jess they thought he was too young to know real love, told him it was just puppy love. Theirs was the kind of love that just being together, not even saying a word, the felt completely safe, there were never any awkward silences, their hearts flittered at the thought of each other or the mention of their name but when they were together each felt as if they were about to burst, Wyatt just couldn't comprehend that he was so deeply in love, especially after overhearing his mother and aunt talking about him being evil, saying that he isn't now who he was, he couldn't understand it but one thing was for sure, if he could feel this much love for one girl then he couldn't be evil.  
  
"Chris I know you are having a hard time dealing with this right now but we need to let Wyatt know before he finds out, can you please tell us where he is?" Piper continued  
  
"I'm sorry mom, but I promised Wyatt" no matter how angry or upset Chris was he would never betray his brother and he knew that if Piper found out that Wyatt had spent the night at Jessica's house she would freak out, and not to mention what Leo would think, although he watched over his family every day he still thought of Wyatt as the one year old he had left behind.  
  
Wyatt felt a sharp pain in his chest and his empathic powers told him something was wrong with Chris, he was angry or sad for some reason Wyatt had to find out but jess know nothing of magic and he could never just leave and hope he'd make it back before she woke up, incase she thought the worst, or incase she saw him orbing, he was still terrified to reveal his secret although he knew that Jess would probably accept it for the sake of their love.  
  
"What's wrong babe" Jess said as she saw Wyatt clutch his chest.  
  
"Nothing, I'm ok. How are you this morning" he resolved to talking to jess, it was always so much better than trying to make excuses, whatever was wrong with Chris wasn't urgent, it could be dealt with later for now he needed to tell Jess the truth. 


	4. Wyatt Tells Jess

Chapter Four  
  
It was ten thirty am when Wyatt and Jessica finally got out of bed and went into the kitchen to make breakfast, Wyatt's could feel Chris's pain, knew he had to go to him but first he had to tell jess.  
  
As they were sitting at the kitchen table enjoying their breakfast Wyatt knew he couldn't keep it a secret any longer he was so much in love, and he knew jess felt the same way but she only knew half of him she never knew the magic side of him, never even knew magic existed. "Jess....?" Wyatt faltered, he had to tell her but how. He felt that he owed her so much more than just blurting it out but he didn't know how to tell her. "Yeah" she answered clearly unconcerned. "You know how much I love Jess, I would do anything for you, but there's something I have to tell you"  
  
Jess listened intently as the words burnt her ears, was she hearing correctly, he had something to tell her, that means he has another girlfriend, or worse, maybe he even has a child. She had to remain calm though for both their sakes, she was so deeply in love, she knew it was too good to be true and here was the blow which she imagined was dealt to shatter her happiness.  
  
"O god jess, I don't know how to say this.......I'm... I'm a witch" he faltered a minute to see her reaction which he was quite shocked to see that she looked relieved, "I'm so sorry I never told you before it's just that I love you so much and I don't want you involved in the evils that are always trying to kill me and my brother"  
  
Laughter escaped from Jess's mouth as she took in what she had just heard, she was so relieved he didn't have another girl, but sometimes his sense of humor was a bit wacky. After all who would pretend to be a witch and pretend that evil people were trying to kill you and your brother? He must be mad. "Good one Wyatt you had me going for a second."  
  
"Jess I'm serious" he looked her directly in the eye and tried to make her understand.  
  
Jess was starting to feel nervous, "Wyatt, what are you talking about" she said with a sort of half laugh  
  
"This" was all the reply she got as Wyatt orbed out and orbed in behind her several minutes later carrying a bouquet of roses, "I'm sorry I never told you before so I stopped off and got these for you" he said handing the roses and planting a kiss on her cheek.  
  
She just couldn't take in what was happening, magic did exist this was mega cool, like the coolest thing ever. Most people would never take it this good but wow, "Thanks baby" she says taking the roses, "you know you could have told me earlier, this is so cool, what can you do?" "wow, Jess you mean you're ok with all of this?" he sat on the stool opposite her and moved her so they were right next to each other only facing, "I'm so sorry I never told you sooner, I just didn't want anything to come between us" at this he lent over and placed a kiss on Jess's forehead¸ "erm, well, I'm an empathy which means I can feel other peoples emotions, I can orb which you just saw me do...gosh jess I cant really think just now, well I can blow up things and freeze time but I am the most powerful magic being of all time, good or evil so I have a lot of powers. I also have an unbreakable magic shield which no one can enter through, other than those I love"  
  
"so why did you decide to tell me now?" Jess was taking this unbelievably well considering what she had just been told. 


	5. wyatt arrives at the manor

Chapter five

"Because I love you, because I can tell that you love me too and I think you're able to accept this." Wyatt was so glad that Jess was so accepting, even now that he had just told her something, something which most people would consider completely unbelievable and maybe even run from all that he could feel from her was love.

Jess looked into Wyatt's eyes and could not believe how much love she felt, I've just been told that magic........witch's and demons are all true and I don't feel wierded out, she leaned forward and kissed wyatt gently on the lips.

Back at the manor chris was calming down, he sat down to talk calmly to his parents, but he wanted to wait for wyatt to arrive.

"come on Bro, we need you here, dad's back" chris telepathically called to his brother, he knew wyatt would answer to his telepathy, he always did.

As the older of the two halliwell boys heard the message he was filled with a mixture of rage and love for his father, why would he come back after so long, no wonder chris was feeling so bad.

"I'll be there soon chris" he telepathically repied

"jess I'm so sorry about this but I really need to go, my dad has appeared back on the scene after 17 years" With this he stood up and pulled jess into a passionate kiss, as their lips met and their tongues began exploring each others mouth hungry for more each felt as though they were about to burst, neither wanted their kiss to end, but wyatt pulled out of the kiss to look into jess's eyes, "I love you so much Jessica, I promise I'll be back soon" he kissed her again this time softly as he orbed out and orbed into the manor.

"hey guys, whats up?" wyatt said as he sat down next to his brother, "sorry I took so long"

Piper and leo smiled at their eldest son glad to see him.

"Hi mom, dad" wyatt said "dad, what are you doing here?"


	6. the talk

**Chapter Six**

"The elders finally let me come back" Leo replied to his son, glad that Wyatt at least was taking this news quite well.

Wyatt wanted to run to his dad and hug him, he had missed his dad so much but he knew how much pain Leo had caused for Chris and Wyatt would never do anything to hurt his brother. Piper proceeded to explain to Wyatt what had previously been told to Chris.

"Wow, dad, you actually tried to come back, you never abandoned me and Chris........dad this means so mu....." Wyatt was cut short by the look he received from his brother, like he had done his whole life, he put his brother before his dad, "why did you leave in the first place dad? You have no idea how hard it was for me and Chris to grow up without you, I mean we wouldn't change the fact that we had mum and our aunts but we could have done with a guy around the house that wasn't Uncle Cole.

"The elders called son, I thought I was going to a meeting and I would be back shortly, I never even got to say goodbye" Leo explains, "and what do you mean Uncle Cole? Wasn't Cole vanquished?"

"yeah but he managed to come back and aunt phoebe married Jason, but he was always trying to get her to give up being a witch and they divorced after a year and she got back with uncle Cole. And I'm actually quite glad they're back together cause Melinda, their daughter, is so cute"

Leo took all this in "wow, well at least phoebe is happy, how old is Melinda and what about Paige?"

"Mel is 12months and Paige hasn't changed a bit, she still loves partying and clubbing, and doesn't have a man in her life" piper replied

"Good. I have one question for you kids though, do you think I can stay here?" Leo said and piper squeezed his hand and smiled

Wyatt was delighted and immediately told his dad to stay and even Chris decided his dad could stay.

"yeah and wait till you meet our girlfriends, jess is so amazing, I only told her about us like a half hour ago and she was just so amazing. And Chris's girlfriend dani's great isn't she bro?" Wyatt replied to the shock of Leo who had somehow never noticed that his boys were growing up and had girlfriends and such.

A/N. I know I haven't updated in ages but I was on holiday then I wasn't well, and my computer crashed, basically loads of things have happened which meant that I couldn't update, so I've added this chapter and the previous chapter today, hope you enjoy, and keep in mind I'm going through a serious writers block right now and my writing is way off, I think it has something to do with being back at school again.


End file.
